silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hometown
Hometown ("Pueblo natal") es la canción del final del videojuego Silent Hill 3. Es la pista número 24 del disco Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka, y escrita y cantada por Joe Romersa. El tema suena durante los créditos del final del juego (excepto en el final OVNI/Venganza). Letra He spoke of tortured souls So outrageous the toll You can lose all you have He refused to give in to the town that takes all Survive, you must have the will This movie doesn't end the way we want all the time Then he shouts at the moon She's gone, and fear has overcome He was walking the mile, he was walking alone. So outrageous the toll You can lose all you have He refused to give in to the town that takes all Survive, you must have the will This movie doesn't end the way we want all the time Then he shouts at the moon She's gone, and fear has overcome He was walking the mile, he was walking alone. Four and twenty dead-birds, they bleed upon the nest There was no time for reason, they had no sign of a threat Now it's too late, too late for me This town will eventually take me Too late, too late for me This town will win Through this fog they came along Dark creatures singing a terrible song The rest of the bar laughed at him Only I felt my hope grow dim They found him dead the very next day "No more stories from him," I heard them say We blamed bad luck for his fate Only I felt terror so great She and he will know That someday all things will end That misty night That dismal moon The dead search for their kin While angels sing, in endless dark The dead seek out sin. Traducción Él habló de almas torturadas Tán atroz pérdida Puedes perder todo lo que tienes Él se rehusó a darse por vencido al pueblo que lo toma todo Sobrevive, debes tener la voluntad Esta película no termina del modo en el que queremos todo el tiempo Entonces él gritó a la luna "¡Ella se ha ido!", y el miedo ha salido triunfante Él caminaba la milla, él caminaba solo Tán escandalosa la mortalidad Puedes perder todo lo que tienes Él se rehusó a darse por vencido al pueblo que lo toma todo Sobrevive, debes tener la voluntad Esta película no termina del modo en el que queremos todo el tiempo Entonces él gritó a la luna "¡Ella se ha ido!", y el miedo ha salido vencedor Caminaba la milla, caminaba solo Veinticuatro pájaros muertos, ellos sangraron sobre el nido No había tiempo para razonar, ellos no tenían señal de ser una amenaza Ahora es muy tarde, muy tarde para mí Este pueblo acabará atrapandome Deamasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para mí Este pueblo ganará A través de esta niebla ellos vienen Criaturas oscuras cantando una terriblee canción El resto del bar se rió de él Sólo yo sentí que mi esperanza se oscurecía Lo encontraron muerto al día siguiente "No más historias sobre él", les oí decir Culpamos a la mala suerte por su destino Sólo sentí un terror tan grande Ella y él sabrán Que algún día todo terminará Esa noche neblinosa Esa luna sombría Los muertos buscan a sus familiares Mientras los ángeles cantan, en la interminable oscuridad Los muertos buscan pecado. Curiosidades *Otra versión de la canción apareció en el tráiler y en la secuencia del menú de inicio de Silent Hill: Origins. *La canción está basada en el tema del juego original, titulado "Silent Hill". *Hacia el final de la canción (en el verso 6 en la letra) las letras se pronuncian, no se cantan, como si la historia de Silent Hill estuviera siendo contada en algún lugar lejano al pueblo. *Aunque la pista dura 06:04 minutos, la canción en sí termina a los 05:03 aproximadamente, con el resto de los minutos completamente en silencio. Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks Categoría:Música vocal